A Government regulation relating to the mounting of hazardous materials placards on trucks gives rise to a need for a placard holder which will make possible compliance with the regulation. Specifically, a regulation requires that so-called diamond-shaped placards contain borders of a specified dimension and that such borders be visible when the placard is mounted. This presents an immediate problem in terms of devising a placard holder which will securely retain the placard on a truck without covering the mandatory border area and blocking it from view.
Accordingly, this invention has for one of its principal objectives the provision of a placard holder for trucks which has marginal flanges in registration with the border area of the placard around three sides of the same, said flanges being of the same width as the border and closely matching the color of the border to thereby provide the illusion from a distance that the placard border is uncovered or clearly exposed to view. Additionally, the holder flanges serve to securely position the placard during use in conjunction with a cooperating clip device which is carried by the holder adjacent to the unflanged edge thereof.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.